Niewola - cz.5
Chciała odpocząć... I odpoczęła z nawiązką, w objęciach Laerys. W objęciach tej niezwykłej Eldarki. I boskiej kochanki, o czym właśnie się dowiedziała. To była zdecydowanie najlepsza rzecz, jaka jej się tu przydarzyła. Wróć. Najlepsza rzecz, jaka kiedykolwiek jej się przydarzyła. Wtulona w Eldarkę, odpoczywała po miłosnym uniesieniu, a uśmiech nie schodził jej z ust. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko prędzej czy później się ułoży. ---- Następny dzień był spokojny. Miała pozować do jakiegoś aktu Archonta. Nie było źle. Już kilka razy pozowała nago dla malarza. Jeden z imperialnych artystów określił ją mianem "Wenus z Macharii", podobno po jakiejś pogańskiej bogini piękna. Co nie, że miło? - Popraw te włosy. Oczy muszą być doskonale widoczne. - powiedział Aesquar, a dziewczyna natychmiast uczyniła to, co kazał. - Tak, teraz lepiej. Swoją drogą, czemu ci tak wesoło? - Mam swoje powody, panie. - odpowiedziała cicho. Wolała profilaktycznie określać Archonta "panem", choć naprawdę miała na niego określenia, za które Eklezja by ją spaliła, bo wezwałaby tak demona. - Niech ci będzie… Wtem do komnat przybył Hierarcha, jak zwykle odziany w swój pełny pancerz. Przyjrzał się najpierw pozującej Ginie, a potem obrazowi swojego "szefa". - Widzę, że masz wenę, panie. - rzekł niby zaintrygowanym tonem. - Od wielu dni na to czekałem. Ta niewolnica jest wybitnie piękna. - odparł Aesquar i uśmiechnął się lekko do swojej "prawej ręki". Odwrócił się od dziewczyny i kontynuował konwersację. W końcu obraz nie ucieknie. - Ten twój kuzyn może i był wrzodem, ale doskonale wiedział, kogo łapać. W pewnej chwili Hierarcha dał Ginie znak, jakim było spojrzenie na nią i krótkie kiwnięcie głową. Zeszła z upiorytowego piedestału i powoli, nawet nie oddychając, zbliżyła się do Archonta od tyłu. Dokładnie w tym momencie opancerzony Mroczny Eldar wyciągnął zza pasa sztylet i rzucił go dziewczynie. Ten ruch nie umknął uwadze Archonta. Odwrócił się, a ostatnie, co zobaczył, to upiorytowe ostrze wpychane przez ludzką niewolnicę prosto w jego oko. Aesquar padł bez życia na podłogę, ze sztyletem groteskowo wbitym w jego prawe oko po samą rękojeść. Gina odetchnęła głęboko, po czym spojrzała na Hierarchę. Ten zdjął swój hełm, prezentując wychudzoną twarz o ziemistej cerze, czerwonych oczach i włosach na Chogorisianina. - Wracaj do siebie i nie wychodź. Ja zajmę się resztą. - rzekł nieco, ale tylko nieco, mniej grobowym głosem. Dziewczyna przytaknęła mu, po czym otworzyła drzwi do kwater. - Przy okazji, fajny tyłek. ---- Rozkazano, by do sali tronowej przybyło jak najwięcej członków Kabały, w tym Gina i Laerys. Zdziwieni Mroczni Eldarzy ujrzeli na tronie nie swego Archonta, lecz Hierarchę. Po raz pierwszy ukazał im swoją twarz. - Wojownicy! - zaczął Hierarcha, patrząc na Eldarów. Niewolnice trzymały się z tyłu. Tak na wszelki wypadek. - Wydarzyła się straszna tragedia. Nasz przywódca, Archont Aesquar, nie żyje! Słowa mężczyzny zasiały ziarno niepokoju w szeregach wojowników. Tymczasem Gina uśmiechała się lekko pod nosem, co nie uszło uwadze Eldarki. Czuła, że dziewczyna coś wie na ten temat, ale na razie milczała. - Lecz nie obawiajcie się. - ciągnął dalej Hierarcha. - Bowiem ja, Saul Ad'Astra, poprowadzę was za niego ku nieskończonym bogactwom! Z moim przewodnictwem, Kabała Złamanych Kłów dorówna samemu Czarnemu Sercu! Po krótkiej chwili wojownicy zaczęli wiwatować i skandować imię Hierarchy. Gina, tak go słuchając, miała wrażenie, że słyszy niesamowicie arogancką kopię swego ojca. Odjąć hedonistyczną osobowość Mrocznego Eldara, a dodać brodę, opaskę na oko i pociąg do szlachetnych trunków, i gotowe - wypisz wymaluj, jej ojciec. - Wiesz, zdradzę ci coś w zaufaniu. - powiedziała w pewnej chwili do Eldarki. Ta spojrzała na nią i zamieniła się w słuch. - To ja załatwiłam Aesquara. ---- Gina spokojnie spała w łóżku, podczas gdy Laerys zastępowała ją przy nowym Archoncie. Saul zdawał się być znacznie spokojniejszy od Aesquara. Chociaż z drugiej strony obawiała się, czy to nie jest aby powód tego, że tłamsi on w sobie emocje. W takim wypadku byłby pewnie jeszcze agresywniejszy od swojego poprzednika. Prosiła więc w duchu, by był on zwyczajnym stoikiem. No i zastanawiała się, kiedy wreszcie zdecyduje, by uwolnić ją i Laerys... Nagle poczuła, jak ktoś ją łapie. To zdecydowanie nie był sen. Otworzyła oczy, a jedyne, co zdążyła ujrzeć, to jakiś zamaskowany Mroczny Eldar, który w jednej chwili ją zakneblował i zasłonił oczy. Co się właśnie stało? Czyżby Saul jednak nie był taki w porządku? Skuta, uciszona, oślepiona i trzymana na łańcuchu, powoli wyszła z kwater. ---- Odzyskała mowę i wzrok dopiero w jakimś zimnym, pokrytym piaskiem miejscu. Doskonale znała to miejsce. Arena. Dlaczego tu wylądowała? Spojrzała w górę i ujrzała Saula na tronie, gładzącego po głowie Laerys, a dookoła - chyba całą Kabałę Złamanych Kłów. - I oto jest nasza zdrajczyni. - rzekł Saul z perfidnym uśmiechem na ustach. - Dokładnie tak jak mówiła moja niewolnica. - Twoja niewolnica?! - zdziwiła się Gina, patrząc prosto na Mrocznego Eldara. - I o czym ty w ogóle gadasz?! - Jak to "o czym"? Już zapomniałaś, Mon'Keigh? - uśmiech nie schodził nowemu Archontowi z ust. To był profesjonalny kłamca. W dodatku swoją charyzmą przeciągnął całą Kabałę na swoją stronę. Tak wywnioskowała dziewczyna. Ma już nauczkę: nigdy nie wchodzić w układy z Mrocznymi Eldarami. - Laerys praktycznie od zawsze była nie Aesquara, lecz moja. Była moimi oczami i uszami w komnatach Archonta. Mówiła mi wszystko, co chciałem wiedzieć. A ty przez swoją ufność powiedziałaś jej prawdę o jego zabójstwie. Skazałaś się tym samym na śmierć. - Ale nie powiedziała jedn- - Dosyć! - krzyknął Saul, przerywając brutalnie dziewczynie. - Otworzyć klatki! Nagle brama naprzeciwko Giny została otwarta. Wyszły za niej dwa potężnie zbudowane groksy oraz opancerzony fenrisjański wilk. Skąd oni wzięli te zwierzęta? Zresztą, nie mogła się nad tym teraz zastanawiać. Po pierwsze, musiała się pozbyć tych kajdan, a po drugie - przetrwać. Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Niewola